


有时寂寞

by XiaoZongZ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 21:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoZongZ/pseuds/XiaoZongZ
Summary: *ooc ooc ooc 勿上升真人*笨蛋情侣的复合（？）之路*非清水（废话）





	有时寂寞

谈情太似悬崖绝岭

没有开心可保证

有时寂寞亦是聪明

人人会变

人人任性

热吻不担保高兴

有时寂寞亦是本领

-

分开以后的第六周，我依然觉得李东赫是个不折不扣的混蛋。

他实在是……很能诱惑人，谁中了他的蛊谁就无法轻易逃出他的泥潭，我是，那些他勾搭过的男男女女也是，甚至我从一开始就知道他喜欢拈花惹草，也几乎没有什么顾虑地就…额，投怀送抱，

不过有一点我要感谢他，就是酒量变好了，不会随便被人就灌醉——像第一次在club见到他那样，最后迷迷糊糊的进了他的房间，上了他的床。

他几乎是一边哀求一边撒着娇说想干我，我说你是不是找错人了，我可不是那种甜美可爱的小姑娘，我叫起来很难听的……他摇摇头说，马克哥明明超可爱。

直到他趴在我身上缓缓地推进我体内的时候，他还在软软地贴在我耳边撒娇一样地说着什么，好像我才是这段关系中的上位者，我晕晕乎乎地最后也忘记了反抗。他不断地问我舒不舒服，我嗯嗯啊啊地说超舒服啊，要升天了，东赫再用力一点……

真的，不太好听。

是这家伙打开了我体内的某个奇怪的开关，我原本以为的自己对同性的排斥现在看来就是个笑话。那天以后我的生活重新回到正轨，我觉得这段一夜情应该到此为止了，结果过了两三天我在学校见到了他，他笑嘻嘻地问我可不可以和他交往。

我吃惊地理所当然地拒绝了，让我更惊讶的是他也没再纠缠什么，眨眨眼准备走，临走前丢下了一句“随时找我，我一直等你”。

绝妙的战术大师。我后来真的又去找他了，这次他没灌我，我也没醉，我赤裸着坐在他身上疯了一样的吻他，吻他饱满的唇，吻他脸上脖子上的痣，吻他的漂亮的锁骨，我说做我男朋友吧，做我的恋人吧，我不能没有你，

他闭着眼一脸满足，像在逗弄小狗一样揉了揉我的头。

-

事实证明，你不该相信一个在夜总会随便遇到的男人能给你什么永远。去他妈的永远。

他的全心全意的爱持续了也就两三个月左右，接着日趋冷淡，也不再经常和我见面，每次都以“今天有小组作业”为由拒绝与我见面。直到那天我又在学校里看见他，在那次见面的食堂，他和一个女孩子有说有笑的从大厅中间穿过，消失在门外。

我不是什么喜欢闹脾气的人，发了条短信给他“不喜欢我了就滚吧”，然后拉黑了他所有的联系方式——你可以说我这样太冲动，但是我到现在都觉得自己做的没什么问题。没揍他一顿我已经仁至义尽了。

结束。我又恢复了以前的黄金单身汉的快乐生活，偶尔有女生给我递情书我也礼貌地回绝，实在是不想再苦心经营什么恋爱关系了，一个人多轻松自在。我后来也没再看到过李东赫，也没再去过那家club。这一点我还要感谢李东赫，是他让我戒掉了那些不利于身心健康的爱好。

但这依旧不妨碍他是个混蛋这件事，从前是不是也是这么骗取纯情女孩的芳心，然后再把人一脚踢开？真是没话讲。我以为我不会陷进这段毫无意义的感情，可惜我并没有自己想象的这么聪明。

或者说，我以为自己至少不会再次陷进去。

-

几天以后我像往常一样去上课，手机屏幕亮了，我随手拿起来看了一眼，未知号码，滑开看了一眼，

“李助教您好，虽然不知道您是发什么神经病了要拉黑我，但是我觉得你是误会什么了，今晚九点你家门口见。你的宝贝东赫。”

呕。

实际上我当时真的想报警，这人是什么变态跟踪狂吗还要跟到我家来，后来我安慰自己，他不至于连我的新住址都知道，不至于吧，总之回去以后先换个新号码，虽然有点麻烦，但是我是真的再也再也再也不想见到这家伙了。

于是晚上我回到家，在门口看见一身花花绿绿的一看就是刚从club出来的李东赫。

“Hi”他一脸轻松地对我吹了声口哨。

“滚啊”我几乎当场骂道。

不知道他是怎么搞到的我的地址，常年混夜店的花花公子原来可以这么神通广大，我算是见识到了，这跟那群追星女孩口中的私生有什么区别！？如果不是念在我们旧情一场的份上，我可能会当场叫保安来把他轰走。

“哥啊对不……先等会儿！先别关门！虽然我不知道我干了啥！但是我真的是来给你道歉的！！”

“不用道歉啊，你也没做错什么，不爱了就分了有什么好纠结的”

我不为所动，准备强行关门，他还是堵在门口，一脸无辜与茫然，

“哥怎么了？”

还好意思问我怎么了！

我发现从我和他交往以来就变得极其没有耐心，这小子总是喜欢在我发火的边缘反复横跳，觉得逗我很好玩吧，我毫不让步，冷冷地对他说，

“你真当我一直很好说话吗？

“是想在这里和我再来一次吗？那就来吧，做完就可以滚了”

我松开抓着门把的手，站在他面前。

“李马克你把我当什么了？？”

啊？

李东赫，有着出了名的好脾气的李东赫，此时在我面前气得浑身发抖。

我又说什么了——愤怒的怎么反而变成他了？

他转过身头也不回地走了，留下我一个愣在门口迷惑不已。

-

后来我发现我当时说的那话确实有点过分了，再怎么说李东赫也不是那种人，我正犹豫要不要去找他道个歉之类的时候他又来了——像是他能干出来的事——还是晚上，还是一身花花绿绿的，这次浑身都是酒气，一看就是喝得烂醉如泥。

说起来也挺奇怪，这是我第一次见他喝醉，以前我一直以为他是那种典型的千杯不醉的夜场高手，原来高手也有翻车的时候——他面颊潮红怒气冲冲地盯着我，即使这样也完全不像那种恶心的醉汉，还是——虽然我不想这么说——漂亮帅气的李东赫。

“醉了就快回家，别是自己家都认错了吧”我试图推走他，这小子不知哪来的力气就是推不动。

“哥还在讨厌我吗？”

他的蜜嗓被酒精蒙上一层迷幻的薄膜，我一时语塞，他见我不作声几乎要哭出来的样子，我慌了神，扶住摇摇欲坠的他。

李马克在干什么呢……

不是恨透了李东赫吗……为什么心软了……

我把抽抽搭搭的他扶到床上，他像一只失去动力的发条小熊一样机械地坐在床沿，我以为他会直接扑上来，但是并没有，他只是直直地用湿漉漉的下垂眼盯着我，每次这么看我我就一点办法也没有，总得想办法安抚好这只受伤的熊仔。

“好了好了……大男人哭成这样像不像话……我那天说的是气话啦…对不起对不起……”

我抱着他轻轻地拍他的背，在哄小孩睡觉吗？我也不知道，但是能让他情绪稍微稳定一点就好了。他无声地靠在我肩上，吸了一下鼻子，然后安静了。

“嘿……”

“哥真的觉得东赫出轨了吗？”

我没话了，事实上我自己都不知道，也没有证据——几星期的冷却期和不知来历的女孩也不能说明什么，固执地以为他怎么了，根本没怎么，不都是我自己瞎意淫的吗？我突然觉得其实我才是一个混蛋，比playboy还惹人厌的冠冕堂皇的伪君子，

“东赫……你骂我吧……打我也可以…”

他没等我说完就吻了上来，一个久违的带着酒气的绵长黏腻的吻，我被突然的攻击搞得有点晕，一头栽在床上，他灼热的身体覆在我身上，我和他的视线对上的一瞬间我觉得我有反应了，他的膝盖抵在我裤裆，我脸红了一圈别过头去，被他掰了回来，我的力气应该比他大吧？为什么挣脱不了了，是他力气变大了还是我有意不要他走——

他三下五除二把我们俩的衣物剥了个干干净净，扶着我的腰，那根熟悉的胀大了的东西顶在凹进去的穴口，然后龟头慢慢地埋进去了一点点，

“啊……不要……”

不是真的不要，是还没有润滑，也许会让我疼死，我急得快哭出来了，意外的发现推进的过程还算顺利，这才发现他的阴茎已经又湿又滑，这小子之前就是这么过来的吗？带着湿哒哒的老二一路过来的？我有点不爽，又被他有技巧的顶弄弄得很爽，真是不知道怎么办了……

对不起。

他在道歉？

我迷惑地看着他，他的眼睛被垂下来的刘海遮住了看不清，很快我又被袭来的快感模糊了视线。

为什么要道歉……

但是我可能永远不知道了，因为他很快又露出那种勾人的笑，有点欠揍又让人欲罢不能的笑。

我抱紧他的汗湿的背，被操到舒服得快要昏过去了，即使心里讨厌他，寂寞难耐的身体还是渴望他的触摸和安抚，他仿佛看透了我在想什么，贴在我耳边柔声细语地说“不要紧，今晚就当我是你新认识的一个炮友，不想当恋人也没关系的”

我又在烦，到头来还是他这个做弟弟的在安慰我，我在闹什么脾气呢，之前？有那么一瞬间我甚至觉得他是花花公子也无所谓了，普通的男人有他这么温暖人心吗？

李马克的太阳只能有一个，那就是李东赫。

他射在我体内——了吗？我定睛一看，才发现他戴了套，从身上抽下来一个灌满精液的套子打了个结丢到垃圾桶里，让他戴套是何等待遇，我像在做梦一样晕晕乎乎地去亲他，嘟囔着让他别走，他笑了一下说，我还要去上课呀，

今天周六，别骗我了……我攥紧拳头捶在他胸口，他摇摇头，我是真的有课，就在周六，晚上回来陪你。

然后在我额头上印下一个吻。

对了，你那天是不是在食堂看到我和女生在一起？

那是东淑呀，我的表妹，你忘了吗？

-

我错了，我以为李东赫是混蛋，事实证明我才是混蛋。

我也没有自己想象中那么安于寂寞，我还是需要他，need him so deadly.

我们后来当然复合了，他嘲笑我原来是个醋坛子，真没看出来，我呛他，明明是纯情男孩还要装夜店小王子，你也挺那个的。

李东赫经常去夜店吗？是的。

李东赫有过很多女朋友吗？是的。

李东赫是芳心纵火犯？不算。

李东赫是炮王？没有的事。他的第一次甚至都给了我，而我的第一次给了前女友。

他还是总被女方甩的那个，理由是“看上去不靠谱”……真是和我一样想当然的人们，李东赫去夜店也只是单纯喝酒听歌自嗨——据我观察还真是——只不过老是有人来搭讪，

“不好好回应就会被取笑菜鸟，你懂吧”

他从来没有和女朋友，们，发生过什么，因为总是光速分手——这么想想我之前和女友谈了两个月还挺久的，还……做了——他和我在一起以后也一直忠诚专一，甚至不怎么去夜店了。我还去。所以我真是个混蛋。

“那你为什么突然冷淡…嗯……冷淡了？”

找不到别的词，我不好意思地望着他，他低头玩手机，过了好久才抬起头，

“因为我没有自信可以留住你……那段时间一直在动摇……”

也不知道怎么面对我，他说，他交往的是李马克，名校出身还是商赛能手的助教李马克，而他不过是个快毕业还不知道以后干什么的学生，

我失笑，原来看着快活的李东赫也有这种不着边际的烦恼。

“最后你走了，我那时候快崩溃了，以为我真的不可能了，但是我还是想试试……”

“谢谢你。”

我抱住他，他的体温很高，被我环在怀里以后更高了一点。

谢谢你没有放弃。

他会放弃吗？我觉得不会，他在床上用自己灼热的身体覆盖我的身体的时候我有一瞬间回到了他向我表白的那晚，不是最开始我拒绝的那次，是他在那个圣诞夜在清吧对我表白的那次，他说，我什么也没有，我只有内心的火一般的对你的爱，你接受我吗？

那次我醉了——或者是假装醉了——打着哈哈没有明确回答，他也一直耐心地等待我的答案。而现在我终于可以，有勇气，有信心，回答他了。

我，李马克，无条件接受。

Trails of fire

You always knew

They would carry me home

They'd lead me to you.

————————————————END————————————————————

**Author's Note:**

> dm也挺好嗑（）


End file.
